Reading in Remembrance
by Moonlight236
Summary: This is a rewrite/continuing of FelicityChaseGrangertheBabbler's story "Reading in Remembrance". When an older Harry sends a letter back to his 5th year to read out who died in the war aginst Voldemort. So naturally with Umbridge and the Golden Trio... What could go wrong?
1. Letter from the Future

**A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story. I am rewriting FelicityChaseGrangertheBabler's "Reading in Remembrance" story so shout out to them! And I really hoipe you guys enjoy and more chapters to come!**

 **ENJOY!**

It had been a very long day for Albus Dumbledore, he had been with dealing Umbridge and the Ministry. As he walked up to his office to do some paperwork, he saw a sudden explosion of fire, a phoenix much like his own Fawkes, was there holding out a letter for him. He opened the letter and gasped out loud.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I have sent this letter to you from the future, the war has been over for a few years now, but we suffered many losses. We will never see many of our friends and family again. I wish to change that, I have done many a study about this, with some help from my good friends. We have found a safe way to send this letter and others back to you, safely so you can change our past and your future. To prove I am who I say I am I will tell you what you saw in the Mirror of Erised. You told me you wished for a pair of wooly socks, but truthfully much like I did you saw your family whole and happy again. Gather the entire school, and the people on this list as well anyone you feel would like to know about the future, in the Great Hall. I shall send a list of names to invite shortly._

 _Sincerely H.J.P._

Who was H.J.P.? He only knew one person with those initials, Harry. The child had done the impossible once again. As Dumbledore speculated another flash of light brought forth a list of names.

 _Please summon the following:_

 _All of Hogwarts (staff and students)_

 _Fudge,_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _The entire Weasley Family,_

 _Nymphadora Tonks,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

 _Remus J. Lupin,_

 _Snuffles,_

 _Alastor Mad-Eye Moody_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Any Order Members who want to come_

 _And Any Ministry people Umbridge needs to bring_

 _These people must all be here for the reading. They will either will be important to the events that take down Voldemort, or will be able to save lives and clear names. Please start the reading as soon as possible. I will send the reading material tomorrow at breakfast._

Albus immediately contacted everyone on the list and went to bed wondering what could be so important for the future to send back.


	2. Bringing Everyone Together

The Golden Trio were talking over breakfast when suddenly Dumbledore brought attention back to the front of the Hall.

"Attention Students. I need all of your attention up here please. Yes even you Messrs Weasley." Everyone snorted as Fred and George who were goofing off " Late last night I received a letter... from the future." A murmur erupted from the crowd.

"What do you think the future would want to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"murthuhmphumphgrthlmurph"

"Chew then swallow Ronald." Ron swallowed then said,

"I bet it has to do with the war."

"Alright settle down settle down."

"Hehem."

"Oh here we go" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me Professor, but it sounded like you just said from the future."

"I did indeed. Here is the letter I received...

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I have sent this letter to you from the future, the war has been over for a few years now, but we suffered many losses. We will never see many of our friends and family again. I wish to change that, I have done many a study about this, with some help from my good friends. We have found a safe way to send this letter and others back to you, safely so you can change our past and your future._ Then he says something only he and I know. _Gather the entire school, and the people on this list as well anyone you feel would like to know about the future, in the Great Hall. I shall send a list of names to invite shortly._

 _Sincerely H.J.P._

Harry's head suddenly shot up, Hermione, Ron, turned to look at Harry, as did most of the staff table. They were the only ones in the Great Hall who knew his middle name.

"I have taken the liberty to invite the people on the list."

Just then the Great Hall doors opened up to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Mad-Eye , Kingsley, Fleur, Remus and

"Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed as a big black dog knocked down Harry and started drooling and licking his face. "EW! Snuffles quit it!"

All of the Weasley's glared at the staff table as Percy fallowed Fudge and Amelia.

"Minister! Thank god you are here! Good to see you Amelia." Umbridge said a little less enthusiastically then the first part.

"Alright if our guests would please take a seat." All of the guests minus Amelia, Fudge and Percy sat at he Gryffindor table where as Sometime during the commotion a member of the staff brought forth three chairs for the staff table. Once everyone was settled a thought suddenly struck Hermione.

"Wait, won't readin this mess up the time line?"

"Good, . I had that specific concern as well, but then another letter came explaining that if we choose to read these notes, that the timeline will diverge in two to continue two seperate timelines. The senders have done explicit research on this subject and have sent me a list of their sources. This letter was signed H.J.P. AND H.J.G."

Now Ron and Harry turned to look at Hermione, who looked compleatly shocked. Dumbledore winked at the trio with his twinkling eyes.

"Then I recieved another a letter explaining the exact time and place to do it and not to overwork the house elfs or H.J.G. would have his and my head. This one was signed R.B.W."\

Now all of the Weasley's save Percy, Harry and Herminoe turned to Ron who tuned the famous Weasley red.

Hermione was also slightly pick n the cheeks. "I knew you cared a little about S.P.E.W."

"Hermione, you should change the name it sounds like someone has an upset stomach."

"RONALD!"

"Proffessor is the first letter from future me?"

"Why yes. That is what I assumed. And I believe hat makes it quite easy to guess who the oher two are."

Dumdbledora's eyes twinkled as the entire Hall turned toward the trio, then back towards the front, waiting for Dumbldore to begain.


	3. Severus Snape

**A/N Me no owny Harry Potter. The stories of my childhood belong to JK Rowling**

" **In Remembrance"** Dumbledore began.

" **..In Remembrance of Severus Snape..."** All around the Hall gasps were heard. Even though majority of the students didn't like him, they didn't want him to die.

 **"...A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor..."** Severus Snape, a brave man? Harry was laughing inside, he was nothing but a coward. Dumbledore had a small smile on his face, he always knew Snape was one of the bravest men he ever knew, even if no one else saw it, sometimes he believed they sorted to early. Once everyone had gotten over their shock he began again.

 **"... Without all the red and gold crap."** The Gryffindor shouted out in protest while the rest of the houses were nodding, while everyone was trying not to laugh at those words coming out of Dumbledore's mouth. All of a sudden in the middle of the room a 3-D projection of Voldemort and Snape in the middle of the Hall. Many people screamed.

" **You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last few hours alone."**

 **"No I am extraordinary, but the wand ... it resists me."**

 **"There is no wand more powerful , Ollivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you"**

Then came a projection of Nagini lunging at Snape, blood spurted everywhere, the man groaned. Lots of students screamed, others looked a bit queasy, Snape kept a straight face when suddenly a new projection appeared.

 _ **Trying to staunch the bleeding wound on Snape's neck, Harry suddenly notices that Snape is crying light, almost crystal tears. Snape gestures towards his eyes.**_

 **"Take them...take them, please."**

 **"Hermione, give me a flask, anything!"**

 _ **She reaches into her bag and produces a flask, which Harry uses to collect the memory tears running down Snape's check. He clutches the bottle in his hand then again tries to staunch Snape's wound**_

 **"Take them to the pensive...and look at me"**

 _ **Harry stares at him**_

 **"You have your mother's eyes."**

 _ **A confused look crosses Harry's face as Snape takes his last breath.**_

Harry in the present was looking just as confused as his future self. The Snape in the present allowed himself to shed a few tears for his first and only love. The entire Great Hall was in murmurs. What was with the potions masters last words? Why would he care about a muggleborn's eyes. A new projection appeared once the Hall died down, this was Snape with Dumbledore in the headmasters office.

 **"We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me** Gaps were heard all around the Hall **But should he fall, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."**

 _ **Flashback to Snape killing Dumbledore**_ cries of outrage sounded through out the Hall.

" **Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy"**

 _ **Snape casts a Patronus in the shape of a doe, just like Lily's**_

 **"Lily... after all this time?"**

 _ **Shot of Snape holding Lily's body in his arms while crying**_

 **"Always"**

Everyone in the Hall just looked at the Professor in shock...again, the man had tears streaming down his face. The Slytherins were aghast, their professor had beep in love with a mud blood? And still was? And Potter's mom at that! The other houses didn't know what to think, the man killed Dumbledore, but on his command and request, he had been in love with a muggle-born, but he still treated her son like crap! Harry just acted on impulse and stood up despite Hermione and Ron trying to pull him down.

"Why do you bloody hate me so much if you loved my mom!?"

"I hate you because you are your father's son!"

 _"And because you remind me of her"_ Snape thought

"James apologized, and anyone who really knows Harry knows he may take after James in the looks and quiddenge department. But he is mostly Lily's son, and not just the eyes. Give the boy a chance."

"Don't you talk to me like that you dirty wolf."

"Severus, let's move on. Remus, you sit back down."


	4. Peter Pettigrew

**A/N If anyone has any ideas o who I should do next. Hope you guys like it/**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (Even though I wish I did)**

 **ENJOY**

Once everyone was situated again and settled Dumbledore began again.

 **"...In Remembrance of Peter Pettigrew..."**

At this Lupin gave a sad smile, Snuffles starts barking and jumps on Harry, who is shouting with joy with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the Hall looked upon the Golden Trio confused. Wasn't this guy awarded an Order of Merlin? The Professors were even more confused, didn't they know that Peter was a friend of his dad's and was killed by Sirius Black?

 **"... Who must have been an alright guy to start with..."**

 _"He really was"_ thought Remus and Sirius while nodding. But, most of the Hall was still as confused as ever, I mean this guy had an Order of Merlin. However, so did Lockhart and he wasn't a good guy as the third years and up knew. But this guy? He tried to save an entire street full of muggles form Sirius Black. How bad could he be?

 **"..And who helped out Harry in the end..."**

"Why on earth would he do that?!" Harry shouted ignoring the strange looks he was receiving.

"Well I believe it has something to do with the life debt he owes you." Dumbledore answered

"Sir, how can he owe Harry a life debt? He dies when Harry was just a baby?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"All is not how it seems."

 **"...Who am I kidding, he was worthless and pathetic.."**

"Hear Hear!" Harry shouted as Snuffles barked in agreement. Hermione and Ron were smirking and nodding in agreement. Umbridge was having a field day **(Hehe forgot she was there)** just wait until the Prophet got a load of how the Potter boy was talking about a dead man.

 **"...Proof that not all Gryfindors were good..."**

The rest of the Great Hall nodded at this, as the Gryfindors shouted out in protest and pouting. Suddenly another projection appeared, this one of McGonagall, Fudge and Rosemerta all sitting together at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

 **McGonagall : "Years ago , when Potter's parents were marked for death, do you remember? They went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who!"**

 **Fudge : "Not only did Black lead You-Know-Who to the Potters that night. He also killed one of their best friends, Peter Pettigrew."**

 **Rosemerta: Mhm, Sirius Black.**

 **Fudge: " Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left, a finger, nothing else."**

 **McGonagall : "Sirius Black may not have put his hands on the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead."**

 **Fudge : "And now he wants to finish what he started."**

The Hall was even more confused then ever. But before they could ask any questions could be asked a new projection appeared, this time of Harry and Professor Trelawney.

 **"Professor Trelawney?"**

 _ **"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by those who once followed. Tonight, before midnight, his servant will break free and rejoin his master and with that servant's help, the Dark Lord will rise again, greater and more terrible then ever before...!"**_

 **Harry's eyes grow wide and Trelawney coughs and snaps out of her trance.**

 **"Oh I'm sorry dear . Did you say something?"**

The whole Great Hall was startled by this, Trelawney had made an actual prediction? Was that about Sirius Black? Did Voldemort really come back? Then another projection started, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked as if they were in the Shrieking Shack. Wait, was that Sirius Black with them and so Remus Lupin.

"Kingsley! Arrest him! He assisted Sirius Black!" Fudge said as he jumped up and pointed at Remus.

"Minister, wouldn't it make more sense to wait for after the projection to finish?"

"Fine." Fudge said as he sat back down with his arms folded as the projection started.

 **"Enough talk Remus! C'mon let's kill him!"**

 **"Wait!"**

 **"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"**

 **"Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."**

 **"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!"**

 **"No Harry, it wasn't him! Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."**

 **"Who was it then?"**

 **"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room right now! Come out, come out Peter! Come out and play!"**

Wait, was Peter Pettigrew really alive? And if so why did Lupin want to kill him? They all thought he was a good guy, no one cared he was a werewolf, well except the Slytherins and Umbridge. So why would he want to ruin it for himself? How did they even get in the Shrieking Shack? How did Sirius get to them on the school grounds? Just before Fudge or Umbridge could protest, a new projection appeared, this time Snape was unconscious in the background.

 **Harry : "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!"**

 **Lupin : "He was at school with us, we thought he was out friend!"**

 **Harry : "No, Pettigrew's dead. He killed him."**

 **Lupin : "No he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."**

 **Harry : "The map was lying, then."**

 **Sirius Black : "The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive."**

Suddenly every eye in that Hall was on the Golden Trio and Lupin expecting them to explain yet again, what is this map thing? How was Peter alive? What in the world was going on? Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who in turn looked at Snuffles who then looked at Lupin. He stood up getting everyone's attention.

"After these scenes end I will answer any question and explain what needs to be explained." A new scene appeared this time Ron and Hermione were covering against a bed in the shack and Harry, Lupin and Black were pointing there wands at a balding man who was oddly rat like as Sirius Black was yelling at him.

 **"YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFOMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIES! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"**

 **"What would you have done Sirius?"**

 **"I WOULD HAVE DIES! I WOULD DIEID RATHER THEN BETREY MY FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

 _ **"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord...you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine...I was scared, Sirius...I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant for it to happen...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me... He - he was taking over everywhere! Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him? You don't understand! He would have killed me Sirius!..."**_

 **"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives Peter!..."**

Not it looked like Pettigrew was alive, and he was guilty! Was it possible he had framed Sirius Black and had been in hiding for years? The evidence was becoming convincing and it seemed Fudge had kept an innocent man in Azkaban for years. Fudge and Umbridge were fuming, how dare that Potter boy! Black was guilty! Fudge and Umbridge knew it! Meanwhile the hall was starting the believe Harry, minus the Slytherins. The Professor's were trying to remember if there was even a trial that took place. Was an innocent man thrown into prison without a trial? The scene changed again, this time they were in the hospital wing and Hermione and Ron were awake and pleading to Dumbledore, it seemed Harry was just now gaining conciseness.

 **Hermione : "Headmaster you've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!"**

 **Harry : "It's true sir! Sirius is innocent!"**

 **Ron : "It's Scabbers who did it."**

 **Dumbledore : "Scabbers?"**

 **Ron : "He's my rat , sir. Well , he was a rat, he was my brother Percy's rat, but then they gave him an owl, and I got..."**

 **Hermione : " The point is, we know the truth. Please believe us."**

Amelia Bones was starting to figure it out and piece everything together. She looked at Lupin, who knew she of all people wanted the truth, and then at Snuffles, who was very excided to see Harry and Harry was excited to she him. Was it possible? No it couldn't be! Though it would make sense, Sirius and James were very good at Transfiguration, and werewolves wouldn't hurt animals, she knew that James, Sirius Peter and Remus would have done anything for them. She remembers how many times at Hogwarts one would get in trouble the other three would join him in detention. Even though she was a few years older and in Ravenclaw everyone knew of the Maurders. With that said, does that mean he was innocent? She decided to wait for more information to come up before she did anything.

Another scene popped up this time it was of Harry and Dumbledore were talking in an empty classroom. Dumbledore was comforting Harry, well...sort of.

 **"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt... When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them... and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort want his servant in debt of Harry Potter."**

 **"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew! He betrayed my parents!"**

 **"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable Harry. But trust me... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."**

Another scene started up before anyone could react. This time Harry was in a graveyard with his triwizard robes on. A dead body was in the background and suddenly the hall went silent and sullen as everyone knew that was Cedric. Pettigrew was next to a boiling caldron and holding what looked like a bundle with some thing alive in it. Them Pettigrew raised his wand and started chanting.

 **"Blood of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."**

 **The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous looking blue.**

 **And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shinning dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.**

 **"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given- you will - revive- your master"**

 **He stretched out his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.**

 **Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened - he closed his eyes as tightly as he could** Most of the hall was doing the exact same thing Harry was on the screen **but he could not black the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickining splash, as something was dropped into cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look...**

 **but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids...**

 **Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.**

 **"B-blood of the enemy... formidably taken... you will... resurrect your foe."**

 **Harry could do nothing to prevent it he was tied too tightly...squinting down, struggling hopelessly as the ropes binding him, he saw the shinning silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.**

 **He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump.**

Everyone stared at this petrified. Hermione started sobbing into Ron's should, as had Cho and majority of the girls in the hall along with 99% of the Hufflepuffs. Those who weren't crying looked mortified, even Fudge. A new projection started , it was the same graveyard but this time with more people. Groups of Death Eaters had surrounded one man. Everyone screamed. A few girls even fainted, Lord Voldemort.

 **"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"**

 **"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail "please. Master ... please..."**

 **"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground "Worthless and traitors as you are, you helped me ... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers...,"**

 **Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like a molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it withered and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.**

 **Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shinning fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.**

This definitely proved it to Amelia, Sirius Black was innocent, it was Wormtail who was the

"Sirius Black will have a trial with veritaserum once we finish this, and once we find him." Amelia announced to the Hall much to the distain of Umbridge and Fudge who were sputtering and stammering. Meanwhile Harry was silently celebrating with Ron, Hermione, Remus and Snuffles. Yet again a new scene appeared, Harry and Ron were in a cellar, screams could be heard from above, Ron was pounding on the door and Harry was thinking hard, but then Wormtail entered and they began to fight.

 **Silently they struggles : Wormtail's wand emitted sparks ; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat**

 **"What is it Wormtail?" A voice called from above.**

 **"Nothing" Ron called back in a passable imitation of Wormtail's squeaky voice. "All fine!"**

 **Harry could barley breathe "You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to pry of the silver fingers. "After I saved you life? You owe me Wormtail."**

 **The silver fingers slacked. Harry had not expected it: He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the rat like man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise. He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.**

 **Wandless, helpless Pettigrew's pupils dialed in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own master.**

 **Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity, he was being strangled before their eyes.**

 **"No!'**

 **Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat , but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue.**

 **"Releshio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened. Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch and was still.**

Suddenly the Great Hall erupted into cheers, only those who didn't believe he was guilty or didn't like Harry stayed silent. The loudest was the Golden Trio, Remus and Snuffles. Lupin was thinking about the boy Peter used to be, innocent - well not really, I mean he still was a Murader- and carefree. Why did it have to end this way? When the Hall died down a another letter appeared with a flash of light.


	5. Fred Weasley

**I'm BAAAACK! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave an review of who I should do next or any scenes you guys would like to see.**

 **I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

 **"In rembrance... of Fred Weasly."** There was silence in the Great Hall. Then, suddenly the Hall erupted in noise. George lunged himself at his other half soon followed by Molly. Both were holding on as if Fred was going to disappear in the next second. They were soon followed by the rest of the Weasley's, Percy just stood there at the staff table with a blank expression. All of the hall was somber.

Fred couldn't die he was... he was Fred.

"Come on guys, I mean its not like I'm going to die in the next second." Fred sad from under the pressure of his family.

 **"...Who fought bravely until the end.."**

"Well at least I died fighting right?" Fred said as he tried to ease the tension in the room.

 **"...And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half..."**

George couldn't believe it. It ... it ... it was Fred. Fred. Fred his twin. His brother. His best friend. He couldn't die.

 **"...And will loyally wait for his brother..."**

Well at least George was alive. Weather that was a blessing or a curse, no one knew.

 **"...With so many jokes...**

 **...I mean he's got forever to think of them right?"**

"And trust me they'll be good. Would hate to welcome my brother with bad jokes."

"But this won't happen ok?"

"George..."

"No you won't die, this is why the letter was sent right? To keep people from dying?"

Before anyone could answer him another projection started, it looked like Kings Cross Station and it looked like it was the Weasley's but younger.

 **"Fred you next" said .**

 **"I'm no Fred, I'm George," said one of the red headed boys "Honestly, women you call yourself our mother? Can't you** _ **tell**_ **I'm George?"**

 **"Sorry, George dear."**

 **"Only joking, I am Fred,"**

The projection ended right as it looked like Fred was going through the barrier and before anyone could react another projection stated. This time it looked like they were in some hall way by the courtyard and it looked to be snowing and the twins were older.

 **Fred slaps a worn roll of parchment into Harry's hand, he unfurls it and frowns.**

 **Harry: What's this rubbish?"**

 **Fred: Rubbish he says. That there is the secret to our success**

 **George : It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me**

 **Fred: but we've decided your needs are greater the ours. George , if you will...**

 **George: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

 **George touches his wand to the parchment and suddenly lines and words appear or the paper**

 **Harry: 'Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map'...?**

 **George : Ah.. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We owe them so much.**

 **Harry Hang on. This is Hogwarts! And that.. No. Is that really...**

 **Fred: Dumbledore.**

 **George: In his study.**

 **Fred: Pacing.**

 **George : Does that a lot**

 **Harry: you mean this map shows...**

 **Fred: Everyone**

 **Harry : Everyone?**

 **George : Everyone**

 **Fred : Where they are**

 **George : What they're doing**

 **Fred : Every minute**

 **George ; Of every day**

The projection ended and before anyone could ask the twins or Harry about the map another projection begin. This one looked like it was at Hogwarts, excepted it was... different.

 **Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"**

" **You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.**

" **You actually are joking, Perce… . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"**

 **The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them –**

 **And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life… .**

 **And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.**

" **No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"**

 **And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.**

The projection ended and no one knew what to do. Suddenly Percy stood up from the staff table and slowly walked down to the Gryffindor table, he stopped right in front of his family.

"Perc " Fred begin but before he could finish Percy through his arms around his brother, trying to not cry. Suddenly the rest of the Weasly family had fallowed suit and the entire hall was looking at the reunion.

Finally the Weasley's broke apart and Percy looked at his family with pains of regret.

"I'm sorry."

"Well it took you long enough" Fred joked as they all sat back down at the Gryffindor table, including Percy.

Once everyone was settled, another letter appeared and Dumbledore started to read.

 **"...In rembrance of..."**

 **A/N Alright there it is. I had a really hard time on this chapter since there are so many awesome Fred moments but a lot of them are just one liners and not full on moments.**

 **Leave a review on who I should do next?**


	6. Remus Lupin

**Hey guys so since finals are over and I have no school for the next like 2 weeks I decided to celebrate and give you guys a new chapter. I wrote back in December. I swear I was going to post this before Christmas, then for my birthday, then over Presidents day. And then I didn't... opps.**

 **So please review and let me know who you guys would like me to do next.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **"Reading in rembrance ... of Remus Lupin"** Dumbledore read.

Instantly all good moods where vanished.

"No" Harry whispered barely audible as Snuffles laughed himself at Remus and howled like there was no tomorrow.

"At least I can see Lilly and James again." Remus said weekly.

 **"...The last true Marauder..."**

Everyone who knew Sirius suddenly grew ten times as depressed. I mean it was bad enough as it was to lose Remus but Sirius as well.

 **"...Who wasn't just a amazing father..."**

The Hall erupted in congratulations.

"My kid will never know me."

"Don't worry we'll tell them about their father." Harry said.

 **"...An incredible husband...**

 **... A brave hero..."**

"Well at least I died a hero." Snuffles whimpered at the thought of his best friend dead.

 **"...But was also a freaking awesome werewolf..."**

Laughter was heard throughout the hall. At the staff table Umbridge sneered in disgust.

Another projection started this time they were on the Hogwarts Express.

 **Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

 **This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

 **The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.**

 **"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.**

 **"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.**

 **"How d'you know that?"**

 **"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string.**

 **The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

 **"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. "That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

 **Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.**

 **"well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like on, good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway..." He turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"**

"Sorry Lupin" Ron muttered, knowing that he would probably be apologizing to his former professor a lot.

"It's fine Ron. Too be honest it wasn't totally wrong" Lupin replied. Another projection started.

 **"Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment. Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them from shaking.**

 **"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths.**

 **"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand. As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

 **"Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

 **"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more...**

 **"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

 **"Mr. Wormtail** (Queue growling from everyone who knew the truth) **bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair , the slime ball." Harry waited for the blow to fall.**

 **"So..." said Snape softly. "We'll see about this... He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. 241**

 **"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!" Utterly bewildered, Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

 **"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

 **"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

 **"Well?" said Snape. Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking. "Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?" Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt. "Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly.**

 **"Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop -"**

 **"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?" Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

 **"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"**

 **"No," said Harry quickly. "You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me -" Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

 **"I - gave - Harry - that - stuff," he choked. "Bought - it... in Zonko's... ages - ago..."**

 **"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse us, Severus -" Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. He.**

 **Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.**

 **"Professor, I -"**

 **"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it' s a map," he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed.**

 **"I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry." Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest. "Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

 **"Because...," Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

 **"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.**

 **"We've met," he said shortly.**

80% of the hall burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell I forgot how scary that was. Here I was trying to come up with a reason I had all of this Zonko's stuff and it was insulting him." Harry said.

"Wait you know the Marauders" Fred asked.

"You could say that." Before the twins could ask anymore the next projection started.

" **You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"**

" **It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking ' suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely —"**

" **But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times. . . ." And the meaning of Tonks's Patronus and her mouse-colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Harry; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all.**

" **And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor . . . too dangerous. . . ."**

" **I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.**

" **I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."**

" **But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.**

" **This is . . . not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly.**

Congratulations could be heard through out the hall as the meaning of the earlier words came. but, before the two in question could actually talk another projection came on this time it was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with Lupin and the Golden Trio.

" **You don't understand," said Lupin at last.**

" **Explain, then," said Harry. Lupin swallowed. "I — I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since."**

" **I see," said Harry, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?" Lupin sprang to his feet: His chair toppled over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of the wolf upon his human face.**

" **Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!" Lupin kicked aside the chair he had overturned. "You have only ever seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child — the child —" Lupin actually seized handfuls of his own hair; he looked quite deranged.**

" **My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it — how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"**

" **Remus!" whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that — how could any child be ashamed of you?"**

 **"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," said Harry. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him." Harry did not know where his rage was coming from, but it had propelled him to his feet too. Lupin looked as though Harry had hit him.**

" **If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad," Harry said, "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"**

" **How — how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about a desire for — for danger or personal glory — how dare you suggest such a —"**

" **I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said. "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes —"**

" **Harry, no!" Hermione begged him, but he continued to glare into Lupin's livid face. "I'd never have believed this," Harry said. "The man who taught me to fight dementors — a coward." Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud bang and he felt himself flying backward as if punched; as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor, he glimpsed the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing around the door.**

The hall was silent. Then suddenly.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" Tonks yelled startling everyone out of the silence.

"Dora..."

"DON'T YOU DORA ME REMUS LUPIN!"

"Can you really yell at me for something that happens in the future?"

"I DAMN WELL CAN SINCE WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL THINKING THE SAME THINGS RIGHT NOW!'

"Wha...how...wha...you don't know that."

"Yes we do." Nearly every person in the Order replied to the werewolf before Tonks could yell at him again. Before any one can reply another projection started. This time they were in some house no one but the Weasley's recognized.

" **Who is it?" Bill called.**

" **It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. Harry experienced a thrill of fear; what had happened? "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"**

" **Lupin," muttered Bill, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open. Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud,**

" **It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" Hermione shrieked.**

" **Wha — ? Tonks — Tonks has had the baby?"**

" **Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione and Fleur both squealed,**

" **Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.**

" **Yes — yes — a boy," said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and hugged Harry; the scene in the basement of Grimmauld Place might never have happened.**

 **You'll be godfather?" he said as he released Harry.**

" **M-me?" stammered Harry "You, yes, of course — Dora quite agrees, no one better —" "I — yeah — blimey —" Harry felt overwhelmed, astonished, delighted; now Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink.**

" **I can't stay long, I must get back," said Lupin, beaming around at them all: He looked years younger than Harry had ever seen him. "Thank you, thank you, Bill."**

"Looks like you changed your mind about it Remus" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she pointed out the flaw in his thinking.

"It doesn't matter I still stand by what I previously said,"

"YOU ARE IMPOSIABLE! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO FATHOM THAT SOMEONE COULD LOVE YOU! OR THAT YOU DESVER TO EVEN BE LOVED!"

"Don't try to tell me what I feel Dora."

"Why you seem to want to tell me what I feel." It was then that everyone realized that some of this was happening today and maybe not that far out. Before anyone can comment another projection started, this time it was the Forbidden Forest. Harry seemed to be surrounded by four people.

" **And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.**

" **I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry —" He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him. "— right after you'd had your son . . . Remus, I'm sorry —"**

" **I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."**

No one knew what to make of what they just saw. How was Harry talking to Lupin if he was dead? Right as some one was going to ask, there was another flash and another sheet of paper appeared.

 _"In Remembrance of..."_

 **A/N OMG that took me waaaaaaaay too long. As I previously stated I meant to update this back before Christmas, then in February and then over spring break but I didn't so...opps.**

 **But leave a review down below letting me know what you think and who you would like to read next.**

 **THANKS**

 **\- Moonlight**


	7. Nymphadora Tonks

**Hey guys sorry that this is a long time coming. I told myself I was going to try and update once a week starting in the new year...yeah it's February. But, while I really should be doing homework or studying for a chemistry quiz tomorrow my procrastination self has instead gifted you guys with the new chapter. Once again sorry for the long lack of update and leave a review about who should die next.**

 **ENJOY**

 _ **"In Remembrance of...**_ **Nymphadora Tonks."** a gasp was heard throughout the all.

"Our child will never know us... either of us." Tonks said in barley a whisper.

 **"Who chose what was right, not what was easy"**

Tonks gave a watery smile, of course even in death she put up a fight.

 **"And who died for the greater good"**

"Now that sure does make me feel better." Tonks exclaimed sarcastically. The Great Hall gave a weak laugh.

 **"And who would probably hex me for calling her Nymadora"**

Everyone who had even met her gave a laugh. Tonks could be heard cursing the person who wrote it for using her first name.

Once again a projection started. This time it looked like a muggle kitchen with bunch of different wizards including Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks and Kinglsey

" **And this is Nymphadora —"**

" **Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder. "It's Tonks."**

"— **Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.**

" **So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,' " muttered Tonks.**

"I really don't get why you dislike your first name." Remus said exasperated like they had this conversation before.

"I've told you before, I ain't explaining it to you again." Tonks replied exasperated.

Before Remus could reply another projection started.

This time another kitchen , this time much dirtier and messier, but with just as many wizards,

 **Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Harry's bedroom, her nose swelled to a beaklike protuberance like Snape's, shrank to something resembling a button mushroom, and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because after a while Hermione and Ginny started requesting their favorite noses.**

" **Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks . . ." Tonks obliged, and Harry, looking up, had the fleeting impression that a female Dudley was grinning at him from across the table.**

"WOW" "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" "SHOW US!" "COOL!" exclamations were heard throughout the hall, mostly by first years and muggle borne who had never heard of a metamorphmagus.

Never one to turn down an opportunity for fun, Tonks changed her nose into a duck bill, then changed her hair and grew a beard so she resembled Dumbledore with bright green hair.

Another projection started and she changed back into her usual bubblegum pink self. Once again in the unusually clean kitchen - but this time it was darker but had just as many wizards in it.

" **Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glittered there.**

" **You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.**

" **I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."**

" **That's brilliant, congrat —"**

" **All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!"**

"Geese Mad-Eye way to be happy for me." Tonks said. Instead of a reply Mad-Eye instead just shouted "CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

"Yeah yeah we know, you can stop shouting it every five seconds."

Another projection cut of Mad-Eyes response this time it was a room - not a kitchen - looked like plain room.

 **Harry looked at Tonks.**

" **I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"**

" **I couldn't stand not knowing —" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him — have you seen Remus?"**

" **He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds —" Without another word, Tonks sped off.**

No one really understood the last projections so they stayed quite hoping another one would start explaining it, luckily they were right.

This time it seems to flirt in and out of different scenes not allowing them to fully respond.

" **Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.**

" **As long as it's not any of our lot!" said a voice: Harry turned and saw Ginny and Tonks, both with their wands drawn at the next window, which was missing several panes. Even as he watched, Ginny sent a well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below.**

" **Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and Harry saw Aberforth again, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past.**

" **They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own!"**

" **Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.**

" **He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!**

" **Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay —" But Tonks had run off into the** **dust after Aberforth.**

The next scene started.

 **Windows shatter, pierced by plumes, which materialize into** **Death Eater. Instantly,** **students and** **staff** **engage** **the dark wizards, standing shoulder to shoulder as they defend t** **he school against the** **onslaught. Fred** **and Georg f** **ell in on either side of Arthur, wands blazing, while Lupin,** **Tonks** **and Shacklebolt battle only yards away, the fighting swift and lethal.**

Finally one last scene is shown - in the Great Hall.

 **As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred: Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling. The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become small.**

Everyone was quite. Suddenly a sob was heard and it broke the dam, everyone who knew and loved Tonks and Remus were crying. Crying over their fate, the fate of their son.

"I won't die if you don't die." Tonks said to Remus through her silent tears. He reached out to her, knowing that at that moment he couldn't be bothered about all the reasons he was wrong for her. Knowing that at that moment they just needed each other.

"Deal" he replied quietly against her bubblegum pink hair.

Once again another paper landed in front of Dumbledore.

 _"In remembrance of..."_

 **once again thanks for reading, probably not the best chapter, couldn't get the Half Blood prince scenes sadly but, I felt I owed you guys an update.**

 **So once again leave a comment about what you think and who you would like to see next**


End file.
